APARICION
by LoleWay
Summary: Katie Kersten y su madre, Paula, regresan al pequeño pueblo del cual se marcharon hace once años , cuando Katie era una pequeña de solo 6 años. Al regresar, todo comienza nuevamente para ellas dos , pero algunas cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir. Katie c


Extraño comienzo

No recuerdo muy bien como fue que ocurrió todo .Solo recuerdo que aquel niño y yo estábamos jugando en medio de la calle y luego los brazos de mi madre apretados sobre mi cayendo al piso. Mi madre, un poco confusa , me soltó y miró hacia la calle . Aun tenia clavada en mi memoria su cara de horror al ver tendido sobre el piso a aquel niño, del cual solo recuerdo su pelo rizado.

A pesar de quizás, lo traumante de aquel hecho, para mi era uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenia de mi infancia en aquel pequeño pueblito cerca de la cordillera llamado Minz del cual nos mudamos antes de que yo cumpliera los seis porque según mi madre , aquel era un pueblo de retrógrados.

Todavía no entiendo porque quieres regresar a ese pueblucho mamá.—dije un tanto molesta, la verdad es que mi madre me confundía de repente.

Por que creo que ya es hora de regresar.—dijo mirando hacia el vacio. ¿No te gustaria terminar allá tus estudios? ¿ Ver a tus amigos de pequeña?

Creo que se demostraba demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto

No mamá, estoy bien acá .— dije entre dientes.—¿ Que te hace pensar que quiero terminar mis dias en ese lugar?

No hables asi .—dijo suavemente

¡ No la entendia! , años atrás ella no hubiese ni pensado en regresar .

Quizás algunos de los fantasmas con los cuales te comunicas te dijo que teniamos que volver .— dije burlándome

Katie Ann, no juegues con eso , ¿ está bien?.— dijo mirándome con cara de asesina

Ok ok mamá.—dije sin tomarla en cuenta.— Perdóname.—dije finalmente tratando de arreglar la situación

¡Ahhh! Me volverás loca hija mia .—dijo mirándome ahora mas relajada

Mi madre era un poco extraña. Bueno, creo que decir "poco" es un tanto suave. Solia juntarse con un grupo de personas un tanto raras a hacer sesiones de espiritismo. Según ella tenia la facultad de poder comunicarse con gente que ya no estaba viva, tenia un don, eso decian sus amigos de sesion. Yo nunca la vi en medio de una de esas reuniones, no porque no me invitase, sino que en realidad, le tenia pavor a ese tipo de cosas.

Llegamos una fria mañana a nuestro nuevo hogar. Yo subí rápidamente al cuarto que mamá habia designado para mi y comencé a desempacar. Puse mis audífonos y me desconecté de todo el ruido que me rodeaba. Solo eramos Janis Joplin, yo y mis cosas .

Mamá ordenó todo rapidamente y me llamó a cenar. Paula, ese era el nombre de ella, nunca habia sido muy buena cocinando, pero aun asi tenia que comer lo que preparaba.

¿ que harás mañana? .— dijo mientras lavaba los platos

Creo que recorreré un poco el pueblo, no recuerdo casi nada de el. Le pediré a Nicole que venga conmigo.— dije sonriéndole

Me parece bien. Nicole es una de las mas contentas con tu regreso .—dijo feliz

Nicole era la única persona con la cual había mantenido contacto después de mudarme.

Creo que si .— dije un poco desanimada

Fui a dormir un poco preocupada. El lunes tendría que ir al colegio, sería la chica nueva, la extranjera, me ponia nerviosa la idea de tener que conocer a gente nueva, hacer amigos, ya que nunca había sido muy buena para eso, solia ponerme extremadamente nerviosa.

Nicole llegó al dia siguiente después de almuerzo. Al verme, me abrazó fuertemente, casi quitándome el aliento .

Que alegria por fin verte, Katie .—dijo mientras sostenía mi mano

Si, para mi también .—dije pasivamente.

Muy pocas cosas me emocionaban, y a veces no me gustaba ser tan poco expresiva. De verdad yo también estaba muy contenta de verla.

¿Donde quieres ir primero? .— dijo mientras subíamos a su auto

No lo sé, quizás podemos ir a ...

Ya sé donde te llevaré .—dijo interrumpiéndome

Ok .— dije aceptando su propuesta

Llegamos a una cafeteria. Era un lugar agradable, con las paredes repletas con fotos de John Lennon, Janis Joplin y Los Beatles. La verdad es que la apariencia de aquel lugar me era completamente agradable, en realidad, me había encantado aquella pequeña cafetería

fantástico lugar.— dije mientras seguía mirando embobadamente las paredes.

Acostumbramos venir acá siempre después de la escuela. Sabia que te iba a encantar .—

dijo buscando una muestra de aprobación en mi rostro.

Nicole sabia de mis gustos musicales, ya que solíamos conversar de eso por teléfono.

Oh, mira, allá estan mis amigos .— dijo mientras un chico la saludaba..— Vamos con ellos.

¡Oh no!, iba a empezar lo peor, lo que mas temia., tener que conocer a gente nueva. Nicole camino rapidamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, yo la seguía un poco mas atrás, mis manos habian comenzado a sudar ...

Hola chicos .— les dijo a tres niños y a una niña que se encontraban sentados ahí.

Hola Nicole, ¿ Con quien vienes? .— dijo uno de los chicos, mirándome estudiadamente

Aquel era Patric Simmons. Rubio, de unos ojos azules intensos y apuesto.

Ella es Katie, acaba de mudarse ayer .—dijo presentándome

Hola .— dije timidamente

Bienvenida a Minz, Katie .—dijo Laura, la unica chica que se encontraba con ellos

Gracias ...

Mis respuestas eran cortas y simples. Era evidente mi nerviosismo e incomodidad ante esa situación.

Supongo que se quedarán a beber algo con nosotros .— dijo Patric, mientras me ofrecia una silla.

Si, por supuesto.—dijo Nicole, mirándome con cara de satisfacción.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde con ellos ahí, conversando. Seguia sintiéndome un poco incomoda, ya que toda la charla fue en torno a mi. Creo que luego de un rato fui sintiéndome mas a gusto ya que los amigos de Nicole eran muy agradables conmigo.

Entonces te graduarás con nosotros .—dijo Patric interesado

Debo reconocer que aquel chico me ponia inusualmente nerviosa.

Si , esa es la idea .—dije sonriéndole

Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.— dijo nicole mientras me miraba.— Los veo el lunes .

Mientras salíamos de la cafetería no pude evitar mirar una fotografía que se encontraba detrás de un mesón. Era la foto de un niño próximamente de cinco años supongo, crespo, de ojos verdes. Creo haber visto aquel rostro en algun lugar, pero no sabia muy bien donde. Una angustia inexplicable me inundó y un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda.

¿ estás bien, Katie? .—dijo Nicole mirándome preocupada

si .— dije aun con la vista pegada en aquel retrato

Me acerqué un poco mas y posé la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el mesón para poder ver mas de cerca la fotografia .

¿Desea algo, señorita?.— me preguntó una suave voz femenina

No ... no .— dije un poco atontada.

¿Se siente bien? .— me dijo tomando una de mis manos

¿ Quien es el pequeño de la fotografía? .—dije por fin mirándola a los ojos

Luego de aquella pregunta, la mujer tapó su boca con sus manos y se quedó mirándome fijamente como si fuese algún tipo de cosa extraña. Yo me alejé un poco , pero continué mirándola atentamente.

Tus ojos .— dijo acercándome a mi

¿ Que pasa con mis ojos? .— pregunté asustada

¿Katie?

Sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente, mirándome con una calidez extraña.

Sí, así me llamo – dije sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Katie , ¿ No te acuerdas de mi? – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Quién era ella?. Me estremecieron sus ojos lagrimosos . ¿ Por qué hacia yo fluir ese tipo de emoción en ella?

Lo siento señora, pero no sé quien es – le dije con cara de lamentar de verdad no saber quien diablos era ella.

Soy Claire, la madre de Mikey

No sé de quien me habla señora, lo siento – dije asustada.

Tu mejor amigo de la infancia, Katie – dijo ahora tomando mis dos manos –. Recuerdo que pasaban todo el dia juntos jugando – dió un suspiro

Estoy confundida , no recuerdo a ningún Mikey.

Yo creo que esté donde esté mi hijo en estos momentos, debe acordarse de ti aún – dijo bajando la mirada.

Creo ... creo que será mejor que me vaya – dije mirándola por ultima vez

Regresa algunos de estos días, niña. Me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo ahora mas calmada y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Tomé de la mano a Nicole y salimos rápidamente de ahí. ¿ Que había sido todo aquello?. ¿Mikey? Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien con ese nombre. Todo aquello me perturbó un poco y me había dejado pensando en aquel niño de la fotografía .

Al llegar a casa, mamá estaba prendiendo algunos de los inciensos que una de sus amigas esotéricas le habían traído desde la India. Aquellos aromas me eran agradables unos segundos, pero luego de un rato terminaban mareándome.

¿Cómo estuvo todo? – preguntó interesada

Interesante. Fuimos a una cafetería y conocí a unos amigos de Nicole

¡Que bien!, mi hija ya tiene nuevos amigos- dijo emocionada.

Amigos no , recién los conozco

Bueno ... bueno, luego lo serán

Tomé un vaso de agua y comencé a subir hacia mi habitación, pero antes de eso, le pregunté a mamá por Mikey. Quizás ella si recordaba a algún amiguito que debí de tener cuando pequeña.

mamá – dije con voz de pregunta- ¿Recuerdas a algún Mikey que haya sido amigo mio alguna vez?

Paula dejó de prender sus inciensos y me quedó mirando fijamente, un tanto perturbada .

¿Por qué me preguntas por él? – dijo curiosa

Es que hoy en la cafeteria, una señora llamada Claire sabía mi nombre y me dijo que era la madre de un tal Mikey – dije como si nada

Hija, hablemos de esto mañana , ¿Te parece? – dijo alterada

Hagámoslo ahora Paula - . Solia llamarla por su nombre cuando algo me molestaba- porqué esperar hasta mañana , quiero saber de ese tal Mikey.

No es un bueno momento hija, por favor conversémoslo mañana – dijo incomoda- Ve a dormir.

Está bien, pero prométeme que mañana me dirás todo, ¿ok? – dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Esta bien ...

Definidamente algo raro ocurría con aquel niño. Claire, la señora de la cafeteria se había alterado mucho al verme mirar tan detenidamente la foto de su hijo , y mi madre había cambiado de reacción inmediatamente luego de que yo nombrase a Mikey.

Desperté en medio de la noche un poco alterada. Tenia aun en mi mente los ojos verdes de aquel pequeño. Miré mi habitación, tratando de buscar algo, aunque no sé que era exactamente. Traté de seguir durmiendo.

Mi madre me despertó emocionadísima a la mañana siguiente .

llegarás tarde a tu primer dia de clases, Katie – dijo destapándome – Te dejé preparado el desayuno

¿Por qué estas tan apurada, Paula? – dije aun con los ojos cerrados por el sueño

Tengo entrevista de trabajo, así que ya me voy- dijo besando mi frente y saliendo fugazmente de mi pieza

Mi madre era sicóloga. Quizás por eso era tan extraña.

El colegio nuevo no era tan grande, pero de todas maneras estaba un poco desorientada. Comenzé a caminar por los pasillos en busca de la sala de mi primera clase.

¿Un poco perdida? – preguntó una voz masculina conocida. Era Patric

muy perdida – dije frustrada

¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – dijo mirándome fijamente , lo cual hizo que me alterara un poco

Creo ... creo que inglés – dije tartamudeando

Yo tengo la misma – dijo comenzando a caminar – Yo te llevo

Gracias – le respondí tímidamente.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela, Patric saludaba casi a todas las personas que pasaban por enfrente de nosotros , al parecer era muy conocido.

eres popular – dije mirándolo de reojo

un poco – dijo orgulloso

Al llegar al salón me senté junto a Nicole.

veo que Patric te guió hasta acá – dijo sonriéndome de manera inusual

si, fue muy amable

Patric es el chico mas popular y deseado de la escuela – dijo tratando de insinuarme algo.

Yo amiga del chico mas popular de la escuela, quien lo hubiese dicho. Patric no era desagradable , al contrario, me agradaba demasiado .

Después de la escuela, y como Nicole me habia dicho, fuimos a aquella cafetería que tanto me habia agradado. Estaba repleta de jóvenes aunque por algunos rincones podía ver a unos pocos ancianos leyendo el periódico o charlando.

Patric se habia sentado junto a mi y me miraba constantemente. Al parecer tenia cierto interés , aunque quizás no era el interés que yo hubiese querido que fuese.

Katie – dijo Nicole preocupada – Ahí viene ese señora nuevamente

Claire, la madre de Mikey , venia caminando en dirección a nuestra mesa. Traté de no mirarle ni ponerle atención , pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa .

Hola chicos – dijo amablemente .

Me quedó mirando y luego tocó mi hombro

Podemos charlar un momento, ¿ por favor?

Eh, está bien – dije levantándome de la mesa

Claire comenzó a caminar hacia el mesón detrás del cual estaba la foto de aquel pequeño. Saco de debajo de aquel una especie de libro y lo colocó cerca de mi para que lo viese. Dudé unos momentos antes de abrirlo, pero luego de ver su mirada insistente, comenzé a ver las fotos que tenia.. Todas las fotografias eran del pequeño Mikey. No entendia la intención de aquella mujer.

Él es Mikey, mi hijo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Tú y él solían ser los mejores amigos . Acostumbraban jugar frente a tu casa , hasta que ...

Oh dios! Creo que en ese momento se aclaró repentinamente mi mente o algo parecido. Ahora recordaba la cara de aquel pequeño. Era él , el niño al cual habian atropellado mientras jugábamos . No lo podia creer.

hasta que ... el murió. ¿No? – dije bajando la mirada

Si – dijo llorando – Murió cuando tenia solo cinco años ... mi bebé

No sabia como reaccionar. Estaba muy impactada. Ella lloraba y aferraba contra su pecho el retrato de su hijo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. En ese momento volví a sentir ese frio extraño en mi espalda.

Perdoname niña por hacerte esto – dijo angustiada

No se preocupe – dije aun abrazándola – está bien

Ya un poco mas calmada, comenzó a hablarme de él

él te queria mucho- dijo sonriéndome

¿De verdad?

Sí, siempre me hablaba de ti, de que queria salir a jugar contigo, me contaba como eras ... – dijo acariciando mi rostro

Era todo muy extraño. Al parecer Mikey y yo habiamos sido muy buenos amigos. Es especial saber que alguien te quería tanto, pero que a pesar de eso, tu no te acuerdas ni sabes quien es él.

Luego de unos minutos regresé junto a los chicos. Al dejar la cafetería me despedí de Claire.

Al llegar a casa, Paula estaba sentada frente a la ventana, inmóvil. A mamá a veces le ocurría aquello: Entraba en un especie de trance y se quedaba quieta, casi sin respirar. Ella no sabia explicar muy bien lo que era y eso me asustaba aun mas.

¡¿Mamá?! – Dije agitando mis manos frente a su rostro – ¿Puedes salir de tu "trance"?

Estuve un buen rato tratando de despertarla y al lograrlo, me tomó de los hombros y me quedó mirando fijamente.

Ya sabes quien es Mikey, ¿no?

Ehh ... sii – dije extrañada .- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Eso no importa – dijo dándome la espalda

Quizás la madre de Mikey la habia llamado para decirle que habia hablado conmigo. Preferí no seguir preguntándole nada mas, porque siempre después de haber tenido uno de esos tan extraños estados de trance, quedaba muy alterada y nerviosa.

Al irme a dormir, repasé mentalmente las imágenes de las fotografias que habia visto de Mikey , ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara, si habíamos sido tan cercanos? . Quizás es porque soy muy desunida con mis emociones ...


End file.
